


Overpowered

by HairiestHoes



Series: Series of Sin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage, Crack, F/M, Fun, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Tension, Stupidity, beastiality, best to read in public, try not to laugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HairiestHoes/pseuds/HairiestHoes
Summary: Hairy, Hermeany and Ronnie are off on a quest to create the most powerful wand at Hogwarts. On their way, the trio face obstacles that test their purity.





	Overpowered

**Author's Note:**

> All thoughts welcome. Have fun kids!

 

Through the Forbidden Forest, the trio of students embarked on their quest to create the most powerful wand. They stealthily stalked through the  _thiicc_ poison ivy bushes, searching for the **Magical** **Drippin’ Core**. The dark, brooding green leaves shone **dripping** in the iridescent moonlight after a heavy rainfall. Ronnie lucidly reached out to stroke the **soaked folds** of the _slick_ leaves. He suddenly became aware of the _growing heat_ in between his tensed popeyes legs.

He tried **hard** to contain the moans that erupted from his **Sal** ivating mouth, but he just couldn’t help himself. Those leaves looked so  _juicy_ , it’d be so pleasing to lay them all over his blushing wand. Ronnie slowly felt his digits creeping downtown.

Hairy heard a squeak from behind.

Ronnie attempted to respond in an appropriate manner, but all that could **cum** out of his mouth _hole_ were the groans, “Cocc. I need that plant cocc. I must acquire cocc inside me. Power ups.”

“What was it?” she looked intensely, shaking. Hermeany looked back from in front of Hairy.

When Hairy turned around to inspect the source of the noise, he noticed a growing dark stain in the moonlight. “Ronnie? What’s in your trousers?” Hairy demanded. “Haven’t you any poison ivy sickness that wet you?”

Hermeany whipped her _sensitive head_ at Ronnie’s cries. “RONNIE HAVE SOME DECENCY. Share some with us too. Don't be a greedy little ginger. Dirty actions have  **severe** consequences."

Ronnie smirked at Hermeany; “I can’t wait to experience those consequences, but now is not the ripe time. I’ll only share if my daddy joins in with us.”  

“Who’s yer’ daddy?” demanded Hairy for the 69th time.

“Only you, **_Head_ **master Hairy, graciously permit me to sample your delicious fur lining.”

“You may, little one but first you must prepare me,” Hairy choked out while spreading his _sweet, burning yams._

“You sexist maggots, how dare you exclude me from your immensely scandalous foreplay. Now I must punish you.”

Hermeany’s soaked loins burned at the prospect of berating the two laddies. She whipped out her concealed tool.

 **[ *Anything** **you** **imagine bb’s** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ]**

 

“Bois, I’m coming at you. Prepare for annihilation.” she smirked.

“How, sweetie? The lads teased.

“Never underestimate the power of _milk,_ boys. I’m thirsty.”

The two laddies drooled at the prospect of being drilled with knowledge of **_milk._ **

“A cow produces over 350,000 glasses of milk in a lifetime. You’d be surprised how much I can _milk_ out of you.”

“I don’t believe that for a second you filthy twat.” Ronnie spat.

She glared and twisted like a pretzel. “Is that a challenge?”

Before the two slim sticks could answer, a **long and deep** gurgle _pounded_ through the undergrowth. The trio’s vision was _bulged_ by a thicc, lustrous mass of gray fluuf. It was coming closer, and the weakened twats were shooketh. Their sense of fear quiccly reversed as soon as the vicious creature emerged. Hermeany immediately recognized the being as Zaddy Professor Lupin and  **moaned** uncontrollably.

Both Hairy and Ronnie felt a jet of lust in their apple cores, but Hairy immediately felt a torrent of bitter juice leak out of his stiff wand.

Lupin’s large head reeled back to reveal his irresistibly toned sexy bod.

“Students,” the werewolf growled. “Out this late? It’s my responsibility as a teacher to report wrongdoings. Be glad that I was the one to catch you.”

“We are glad oh master, how may we repay you?” Begged Hermeany.

“That should be discussed later. I need to bring you to my dungeon. Prepare for a fair trial."

 

 

********

 

 

 


End file.
